Sorta Bored
Sorta Bored is the title of a 2011 compilation album by American power pop band, The Paper Jets. It was released on November 19, 2011. Conception As the band worked toward the release of its concert film DVD, Bored In Town, it became apparent that there may not be enough content to produce a package worthy of release. Selecting the Songs Erickson keeps an organized archive of Paper Jets-related recordings dating back to as early as 2001. With Lettieri and Maloney's blessing, he recruited former bandmember Jeff Fiedler to help compile an album-length compilation of previously unissued material dating back to the band's inception in 2005 under its original moniker, The Invisible Solid. Due to his recent-at-the-time departure, there were no original compositions by Bill Lambusta despite him having several made several significant contributions to the group's output. Track-Listing (Composer) 2005 1. So Unreal (Erickson) 2. Memories (Lettieri) 3. Drive Down 495 (Erickson) 4. Goodbye on Tuesday (Lettieri) 5. You'll Come Around reprise (Erickson) *''All tracks recorded at Frank's house March - May 2005 as part of the Independent Study Sessions. "So Unreal," and "Drive Down 495" appear in the 2007 film 'Thomcats,' all other tracks previously unreleased'' 2006 6. Stay Back Here (Erickson) 7. Done it All (Erickson) *''Recorded at Riverview Studios in November 2006 as part of the Water Damage sessions'' 8. Start Making Sense (Erickson/Lambusta/Fiedler) *''Unreleased studio demo recorded at WRRC studios in March 2006'' 9. No Reason to Run (Erickson/Ryan) *''Unreleased practice session recorded at the Darrah Lane House, November 2006'' 2007 10. Over Now (Erickson) *''Unreleased practice session recorded at Riverview Studios, March 2007'' 11. Thought I Knew You Well (Cacciatore/Erickson) *''Unreleased practice session recorded live at Frank's house, recorded in 2007, month unknown'' 2008 12. Take It All Back (Erickson/Fiedler) *''Unreleased studio track recorded at Frank's house, February 2008'' 2009 13. Two & Two (acoustic mix) (Erickson/Lambusta/Parker) *''Early alternate mix'' 2010 14. Atlantic City (live) (Springsteen) 15. Goodbye on Tuesday (live) (Lettieri) 16. Hey Sandy (live) (Mulcahey) *''Taken from the 'Bored In Town' live concert'' 2011 17. Handful of Regrets (Erickson) 18. Bethesda (Erickson) *''Previously unreleased demos; 'Bethesda' was used in the trailer to the 'Bored In Town' film'' Credits Executive produced by Bill Greenwood Compiled by Brian Erickson & Jeff Fiedler Produced by The Paper Jets with Jeff Fiedler and Scott Kammerer Recorded by The Paper Jets, Scott Kammerer, and Russ De La Torre Mixed by Brian Erickson, Frank Lettieri Jr., Bill Lambusta, and Scott Kammerer Mastered by Frank Lettieri Jr. Brian Erickson - vocals, guitar, bass, keyboard, piano, percussion, saxophone Frank Lettieri Jr. - vocals, drums, guitar, bass Scottie Maloney - bass, guitar Bill Lambusta - guitar, bass, mandolin Drew Novelli - bass Tim Ryan - vocals, guitar Jeff Fiedler - vocals, guitar, piano George Petrillo - piano, bass Kristen Leu - vocals, keyboard Amanda Gregory - piano Release and Reception Physical copies were limited to 50 pre-orders. A digital version of the album is currently available on the group's Bandcamp page. While the album itself didn't receive any reviews, singles, "Take it All Back," and "Atlantic City," were picked up by Chicago's Faronheit blog, while "Stay Back Here," became one of CD Baby's featured homepage tracks. Notable Omissions and Future Volumes According to Fiedler, "There are some excellent tracks left behind...enough for at least one or two more volumes." To that, Erickson adds, "There were some great songs left off [Sorta Bored]. Bill Lambusta wrote four or five that could be included on a potential future compilation. Drew Novelli had a song called, "What Else," that we could put on there; Scottie has a track called, "All These Days," from around the time of Face Forward. Frank's got a couple gems of his own that would make fantastic inclusions and - of course - there are close to 30 demos from the Strange Friends period." Lettieri added, "When it's meant to happen...it will happen." In the Spring of 2015, Lettieri discovered an unmarked box of video tapes, several of which contained unreleased band footage from early 2006. "It's a slow process," he said, "but I'm trying to go through it, and digitize whatever I can." In addition, Erickson and Fiedler discovered unreleased audio from a pair of live performances circa Spring 2006. "They need some heavy restoration," said Erickson of the live tapes to which Fiedler added, "...but it'd be great to see it eventually come out; it's a surprisingly muscular performance for such a young band."